Beautiful Consequences 1 1:2: Beautiful Surprises
by CJ - Lady of Gryffindor
Summary: A Beautiful Consequences One-Shot. It's George's birthday and Luna has the most amazing surprise. But all George wants to do is work on his books! What's a wife to do when she can't get her husbands attention? T For language and overtures.


* * *

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling.

* * *

-

-A/N: This is just a little one shot that takes place in my "Beautiful Consequences" universe. I so totally loved writing the original piece, and I miss writing Luna and George in that universe, so, I came up with this idea. We'll see if it flies or not.

* * *

-

-

-

* * *

-

* * *

Beautiful Consequences 1.5: Beautiful Surprises

* * *

-

* * *

Luna Weasley stared dumbfounded into the eyes of her Gynohealer. This had to be some sort of a joke...it was April 1st after all.

"Pre..." she stammered "Pre...Pregnant!"

"I take it this wasn't planned."

"Louisa" Luna's eyes narrowed "If you don't say 'April fools' right this minute..."

Louisa Glenwood looked at Luna sympathetically "So that is a 'No, this wasn't planned' then."

"Of course not." With all the problems I had with Georgie, Ozzie and Freddie, Buddy coming so early and my being so sick the whole time with Azalea..." Luna's voice shook "You told me I shouldn't...that we probably couldn't."

But even while shock and nervousness permeated her senses, Luna felt a jolt of pure, unadulterated joy surge through her. If left to her own devices she would have had a baby every year until she went through menopause.

"I've been wrong before." Louisa put a reassuring hand on Luna's shoulder. "Just because you had complications with your other pregnancies doesn't necessarily mean you will have complications this time. True, you're in your forties now and that will complicate things a little more, but you are in good health."

"What about MHS? I had it with the girls and Freddie...I just read that it is more likely when a witch is in her forties."

"That's true" Louisa nodded "But we can detect it much easier now than we could when you had your triplets, we have a test we can do."

"And if I have it again?"

"Look at the bright side, you have many more hands around to help you this time."

A new thought occurred to Luna.

"Merlin's flabby ass cheeks..." she put her hand to her cheek "What am I going to tell George?"

Louisa grinned "How about 'I'm pregnant! Happy Birthday!'"

If not for the fact that she needed someone to deliver baby Weasley number six, Luna might have strangled her.

* * *

-

* * *

"But mum!" Georgie Weasley complained "We came home from school for Easter weekend so we could be here for Daddy's birthday!"

"And you will be." Luna patted her daughter on the shoulder "But after dinner I want you three to take your little brother and sister to your grandparents for the night. We will see you tomorrow morning." Luna opened the door and walked outside to pull clothes from the line.

"Why do we have to go to Grammies and Gramps house?" Fred protested

"I suppose because Mum wants to be alone with Dad to celebrate."

" You don't think they are actually planning on...you know..."

Fred wrinkled his nose disgustedly and finished in a whisper "Having sex?"

"Well" Georgie said "It's possible you know."

"Ewww!" Zz put her hand over her mouth like she was gonna be sick

"We do catch them snogging an awful lot." Georgie added "And...they obviously must have...you know...at least three times. We wouldn't be here otherwise."

"Please stop" Zz pretended to gag "Ewww."

"What's ewww?" Luna asked as she came back in with a basket full of clean laundry

"Oh...uh...nothing mum." Georgie "We'd be more than happy to leave you and Daddy alone tonight. Right you guys?"

Freddie and Zz nodded furiously in agreement.

* * *

-

* * *

"Where'd the kids all take off to in such a hurry?" George asked as he watched his wife clear the dishes from the table. It struck him as rather odd that his oldest three would come all the way home from school and then leave a few hours later.

"Your Mum and Dad invited them to spend the night." Luna smiled innocently.

"Well" George said as he stood "For the best I suppose. I have loads of bookwork to do tonight."

Luna's head shot up. _Bookwork_? Her wild, spirited husband planned to do _bookwork_ on his birthday?

"Bookwork?" She asked, her tone incredulous. "Don't you usually have Arman do that?" Arman was George's assistant.

"Usually" George shrugged "But his father is in St. Mungo's. All the better, I like to stay in touch now and again since I was robbed blind by that bastard I hired to take over when our Brood was born."

The 'Brood' was George's nickname for their triplets, Freddie, Georgie and Ozzie, or as she preferred, Zz. During the last few months of Luna's pregnancy she had become weak due to MHS, Magical Hypertoxicity Syndrome, a condition that occurs when the babies magic and the mothers combines. In Luna's case, carrying triplets as she was, she had carried for a time the power of four witches, overtaxing her heart. Due to a misunderstanding, she had accidentally killed someone and nearly died herself.

Following the birth of the triplets, the son of the man that Luna had accidentally killed kidnapped Ozzie. Because of all of this, for months George wasn't watching his businesses the way he should have been and his then assistant, stole thousands and thousands of dollars from George's two shops.

Though the man was caught and arrested, the money was never recovered. Since that time, George had become fanatical about looking over the shoulders of the people he trusted with his books...it was nearly impossible to pull him from them once he finagled a chance to go over them.

"But..." Luna stepped between George and his desk "it's your birthday. Don't you want to go out and celebrate?"

"Luna" George kissed her forehead "I'm nearly fifty. At my age, celebrating too much could kill me." He smirked and pushed past her to his desk, plopped into his cushy chair, and opened his ledgers.

"But..." Luna felt herself foundering. She HAD to tell him her news, but she wanted to do it right. "But George...I wanted to celebrate with you."

George turned in his chair and took her hands in his, kissing one then the other. "You already made me a wonderful dinner, I had my beautiful, stunning wife by my side and all of the kids were home from school. That's all the celebration I need. Okay?" He pulled her down and kissed her, then let go of her hands and began to turn back to his books.

Luna groaned internally. This was going to call for drastic action. Luna spun the chair back around and slid into his lap.

"I meant I wanted to _celebrate_ with you." She ran her finger up and down the v in his shirt. "I have a surprise for you."

"Later" he kissed the tip of her nose "I promise." Gently he slid her off of his lap and turned to his books.

Luna stood behind him glaring at the back of his head.

'So, his books are more important to him than I am huh? Than our new baby is?' She seethed, more than a touch of venom (and early pregnancy hormones) lacing her thoughts.

George had been ignoring her a little too often lately. She knew it wasn't intentionally, and some of it she understood. They weren't kids anymore, within a few years they would probably be grandparents. That fall their 'Brood' would be starting their final year at Hogwarts. They were both exhausted more often than not. Luna worked full time as a counselor at the Phoenix Center and since Cincy had died just before Azalea was born, she had kept their home with no outside help, not to mention chasing after their two younger children who were still at home. George now had six shops to run as well as being busy with the Business Owners Association. But still, they had found time and energy to manage to create another life.

Luna bristled with the long ago memory of how he raged at her for not telling him for five months that she was pregnant with Georgie, Freddie and Ozzie. Now here she was, seventeen years later, desperately trying to tell him they had another baby on the way...and he was blowing her off!

She was damned if she was going to allow George to ignore her!

Luna stalked from the room and into the bedroom where she ripped George's pillows and a blanket from the bed, she stomped back to his desk.

"George!" She grabbed the back of the chair and spun it around, forcing him to face her.

"I'm pregnant." She tossed the bedding into his face. "Happy Birthday!"

She returned to the bedroom and slammed and locked the door.

* * *

-

* * *

The slamming door still echoed throughout the house but George's mind seemed to be moving in advanced, super slow motion. The first thought that registered with him was that he had somehow managed to piss off his extremely sweet tempered, patient and loving wife.

'L_una never gets mad at me...not like THAT anyway._' he shook his head _'The only time she gets that hot tempered is when she's...'_

He suddenly remembered the time he returned home to find himself under assault, every vase and nick-nack in the cottage had been part of her arsenal. Her aim was deadly accurate.

Then the second thought registered.

_'Luna just told me she's pregnant.'_

He shook his head again, then hit it with the heel of his hand.

_'She's pregnant?'_

George grinned.

_'Nah, this has to be some sort of April fools joke. She probably cooked this up with the girls. They're always trying to get one over on the old man.'_

He began to get cocky. _'Humph, gotta get up earlier in the day to get one over on George Weasley.'_

"Nice try Luna." He said as he got up from his chair, made his way down the hallway and faced their bedroom door. "I..."

She _HAD_ locked the door!

"Erm..." He shuffled his foot nervously "Luna? Could you let me in?"

"Go to hell!" She yelled from the other side of the door. "Bastard!"

_'Okay...'_ He thought with a strangled feeling _'So it wasn't a joke.'_

And the alternative to this being a joke is...

The glow started in his toes and worked its way up his calves, over his thighs, torso and up his chest to his numb face then shot through his arms to the tips of his fingers.

_'She's really pregnant?'_

George slid weakly to the floor. _'I'm going to be a daddy again!'_

Despite knowing he had a very angry wife to calm only a wall away, a wave of fresh, unadulterated bliss washed over George Weasley.

"I'm going to be a daddy again!" he shouted "Whooo!!! YES! Am I FUCKING GOOD OR WHAT!"

He was, in fact, so lost in celebrating that he missed the click of the door opening.

"I had something to do with it too you know." Luna said miserably from behind him.

"Oh baby." George pulled himself to his knees and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm so sorry. You were trying to tell me and I..."

"Blew me off." Luna smiled wryly and ran a hand through his hair. "I know, I was there."

"I'm sorry." George kissed the spot where their child waited to grow "I'm so sorry." He rubbed his cheek over her womb. "I love you. I love you both so much. Do you forgive me?"

"Of course. I love you, so I kind of have to, don't I?" Luna slid down and sat in his lap "I guess the hormones are kicking in. I'm sorry too."

"So I don't have to sleep on the sofa?" George asked and kissed her softly.

"I'll think about it." She smiled "While you do your books."

George grinned mischievously "I think I'd rather celebrate my birthday."

He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom

"Fuck the books."

* * *

-

* * *

The Weasley's (and Potters) were gathered together once again in the yard of the burrow to celebrate Easter. The younger children ran about searching for eggs that Arthur had hidden that morning. Luna stood near Azalea while she fought with a fat gnome over a chocolate filled egg while Buddy and Celesta, Harry and Ginny's youngest, searched out the eggs that Harry and Ron had filled with galleons, sickles and knuts.

"Their growing up so fast." Molly lamented as she looked around the table at her children and grandchildren. Some were missing of course, Charlie and Cathy had recently moved to Tasmania, and Percy and Penelope had moved to Canada. Rosie, Ron and Hermione's oldest, was in the United States at Wizard College. Bill and Fleur had taken Will and Phillip and gone to France to spend the holiday with her parents, leaving only Victoire' and her new husband, Teddy Lupin, behind."Before long we will be great-grandparents."

"Don't worry Grandma" Victoire patted her hand "I've only just gotten married! Teddy and I aren't planning on having babies for a while yet."

"You have cousins you know." Arthur teased, elbowing James.

"James won't marry anyone." Albus laughed "He's too picky."

James nodded."I will stay single until Auntie Luna comes to her senses and divorces Uncle George'."

Luna, who was arriving at the table with Azalea in tow, winked at him. George couldn't resist letting lose an extremely content sigh as he looked at his wife and daughter.

Of their children, only Freddy and Azalea had taken their mothers looks. But while Freddie's hair held a trace of red, Azalea's hair was exactly like her mothers, pure moonlight.

George had a feeling he was going to have to build a mote around their cottage when Azalea was a teenager.

"It's been awhile since we have had any addition announcements." Molly said

"I think that time's past mum." Ron smiled "For now."

"Unless Hermione changes her mind." Harry teased

"I don't think that's going to happen." Hermione shot him a dirty look. "What about you and Ginny?"

"Mum and Dad!" Lily said, her voice horrified "Really Auntie 'Mione!"

" Thank you Lily." Ginny said sarcastically. She aimed a gentle swat at her daughter, then leaned back against her husbands shoulder. "Four is plenty. Really, I'm actually rather looking forward to being a grandmother one day."

"You can send them home when they get annoying that way." Harry smirked

"Really Daddy." Lily rolled her eyes "Why don't you just put us out with the trash."

"I'm sure he considered it" Hugo smirked "With you anyway."

Lily stuck out her tongue at her cousin and behind his parents (and grandparents) back, he flipped her the bird.

"So." Arthur said sadly "There will be no more baby lottery winners for sometime then."

"Oh..."George began "I don't know about that."

George looked over at Luna where she held Azalea in her lap and she smiled encouragingly over their daughters head.

"Mum, Dad, Luna and I have an announcement to make." He grinned "Looks like we won the baby lottery again."

* * *

-

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

* * *

-A/N This is just a one shot, but for more for this series, Read Beautiful Consequences II: A Beautiful Rebellion.

Lily Potter has always been perfect. A Prefect, head girl, straight O's on her owls, a Quidditch star...more than anything else, she has always been daddy's little girl.

Then, the summer before her seventh year she receives a letter informing her that the Tri-Wizard Tournament will be held at Beauxbatons Academy that year and she has been selected as part of the delegation to represent Hogwarts! But Harry and Ginny Potter remember only too well the night that Harry carried Cedric Diggory's body out of the maze at Hogwarts, and they refuse to give permission.

Lily vows she is going to get back at them for this! And of course, her bubbly always up for a bit of troublemaking cousins, Georgie and Zz, are more than happy to help her get her revenge!

Lucien Malfoy is nothing like his father or older brother Scorpius. He is definitely not like Lucius Malfoy, the Grandfather he openly loathes.

Lucien has long been ashamed of the Malfoy name and did everything humanly possible to hide in corners, even wearing his hair long so it covered his face. Just returned from Vienna after spending a year studying piano under the famous muggle pianist Geoff Derchewin, he is about to start his delayed 7th year at Hogwarts, returning to his beloved, Ravenclaw house where he rooms with his best friend Freddie Weasley. Lucien gained self confidence in Vienna and a new man is returning to Hogwarts!

On platform 9 3/4 Lily Potter gets a good look at the new Lucien Malfoy and decides she likes what she sees...a perfect way to get back at her parents for making her stay behind and miss her chance at the ultimate achievement! !

What could possibly irk her father more than his precious little girl dating the son of Draco Malfoy, once, his most hated rival?

All actions have consequences, and some, are beautiful.

The babies from Beautiful Consequences, all grown up! Also in this fiction: Phillip and Hugo Weasley!

* * *

-

* * *


End file.
